Mewtwo
Este artículo es sobre el Pokémon de nombre Mewtwo. Para ver su aparición como luchador, véase también Mewtwo (SSBM). Mewtwo (''ミュウツー Myūtsū'') es un Pokémon legendario de tipo psíquico introducido en la primera generación de la [[Pokémon (universo)|franquicia multimillonaria Pokémon]]. Es un clon mejorado del Pokémon Mew, estando en la posición número 150 de la Pokédex Nacional. Es uno de los Pokémon con mayor ataque especial en los juegos y considerado por muchos fans el Pokémon legendario más poderoso. Mewtwo tiene una aparición en Super Smash Bros. Melee como un personaje seleccionable. Descripción de la criatura [[Archivo:Mewtwo Pokémon Rojo Azul y Amarillo.png|thumb|left|Diseño original de Mewtwo en Pokémon Rojo, Azul y Amarillo.]] Introducido dentro de los primeros 151 Pokémon en el videojuego Pokémon Rojo y Azul, Mewtwo es un Pokémon legendario de tipo psíquico introducido en la primera generación extremadamente poderoso ubicado en la posición #150 de la Pokédex regional de Kanto y en la Nacional. Fue creado por un científico (supestamente, el Doctor Fuji) en la Isla Canela a partir del ADN del Pokémon Mew, para así crear al Pokémon más poderoso del mundo, según parece ser, con los mejores fines. Sin embargo, Mewtwo se reveló contra su creador y escapó del laboratorio, para vivir en solitario en una cueva de la región (Cueva Celeste). Tiene unas estadísticas altísimas, principalmente en el aspecto de ataque especial, siendo el Pokémon más poderoso en las primeras versiones, resultando una real desventaja para otros Pokémon. Esto fue minimizado en generaciones posteriores, siendo Mewtwo ya no tan poderoso en comparación a otros Pokémon y siendo más fácil de derrotar. A partir de la Sexta generación, Mewtwo puede megaevolucionar en Mega-Mewtwo X (en Pokémon X) o en Mega-Mewtwo Y (en Pokémon Y), al Mega-evolucionar, Mewtwo se convierte en el Pokémon con las estadísticas base sumadas más altas, aun más que las de Arceus, y el Pokémon con el ataque especial más alto (sólo Mega-Mewtwo Y) y el ataque más alto (sólo Mega-Mewtwo X y sin tener en cuenta las habilidades). En Super Smash Bros. Mewtwo estaba planeado para Super Smash Bros., pero por motivos de tiempo tuvo que ser retrasado hasta Super Smash Bros. Melee. En Super Smash Bros. Melee right|200px Mewtwo hizo su aparición en la [[Super Smash Bros. (serie)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] en Super Smash Bros. Melee como un personaje desbloqueable. Se debe destacar que es el personaje más difícil de desbloquear en el juego, debido a sus requisitos: se debe jugar por 20 horas el modo Versus o realizar 700 batallas Versus. Sus movimientos especiales (Bola sombra, Confusión, Teletransporte y Anulación) son diversos movimientos que puede aprender Mewtwo en los videojuegos, ya sea por nivel o mediante MTs. Está actualmente en la posición número 21 de la tier list del juego, en el nivel F, debido a sus lentos movimientos y poca habilidad para noquear a los rivales. Descripción del trofeo Español :Mewtwo :Este Pokémon creado genéticamente es el resultado de muchos años de investigación por parte de un científico solitario. Aunque Mewtwo nació a partir de los genes del Pokémon legendario, Mew, su tamaño y carácter son muy diferentes de los de su ancestro. Se han mejorado enormemente sus habilidades de combate, convirtiéndolo un rival implacable. :*''Pokémon Ediciones Roja y Azul'' Inglés :Mewtwo :A genetically created Pokémon, Mewtwo is the result of many long years of research by a solitary scientist. Although Mewtwo was cloned from the genes of the legendary Pokémon Mew, its size and character are far different than its ancestor. Its battle abilities have been radically heightened, making it ruthless. :*''Pokémon Red & Pokémon Blue'' (9/98) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl En Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Mewtwo solo aparece como un trofeo, el cual se consigue al completar el Modo All-Star en dificultad Máxima. Sin embargo, se han encontrado datos inconclusos de personajes, entre los cuales se encuentra Mewtwo; su archivo es el más completo de entre todos estos personajes. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Mewtwo :Un Pokémon Genético, fruto de una recombinación del ADN de MEW, creado por un científico tras años de investigación. Sin embargo, MEWTWO apenas guarda parecido con MEW en cuanto a tamaño y carácter. Se dice que el Pokémon más cruel y salvaje que existe. De increíble habilidad en combate, utiliza ataques de tipo Psíquico. :*''Pokémon Rojo/Azul'' :*''Pokémon Rojo Fuego/Verde Hoja'' Inglés :Mewtwo :A Genetic Pokémon. This legendary Pokémon was based on a recombination of Mew's DNA, created by a scientist after years of research. However, Mewtwo greatly differs from Mew in both size and personality and it is said to have the most twisted and savage heart among all Pokémon. Mewtwo has incredibly high combat abilities and uses Psychic-type attacks. :*''Pokémon Red/Blue'' :*''Pokémon FireRed/LeafGreen'' En Super Smash Bros. 4 Mewtwo aparece por ahora como trofeo de la versión de 3DS. Curiosidades *Mewtwo es uno de los dos Pokémon en toda la serie Super Smash Bros., que tiene su forma variocolor como un traje alternativo. El otro es Squirtle. *De los cinco personajes de Super Smash Bros. Melee que fueron removidos en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Mewtwo es el único que no es un clon. *Mewtwo es el único personaje en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] que no tiene género. Nombre en otros idiomas Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Personajes removidos Categoría:Pokémon